


Gorgeous

by JenniM777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drinking, Fluff, Gorgeous, Happy Ending, Keith curses like a sailor, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sweet, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Keith was drunk.  There was no two ways about it. It really wasn’t his fault either. If anybody was to blame it was Lance. Stupid, fucking, Lance McClain and his stupid conclusions, his stupid flirting, and his stupid accusations, and…..Fuck. Keith was far too wasted for this shit.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot based off of Taylor Swift's song Gorgeous. If you haven't heard it it's great! Be aware Keith has a bit of a filthy mouth and curses a lot in this story!

**Gorgeous**

 

Keith was drunk. There was no two ways about it. It really wasn’t his fault either. If anybody was to blame it was Lance. Stupid, fucking, Lance McClain and his stupid conclusions, his stupid flirting, and his stupid accusations, and…..Fuck. Keith was far too wasted for this shit.

 

_Two hours earlier:_

 

There had been another distress call from yet another planet and Voltron had been called on to help the inhabitants of the planet. It wasn’t unusual, and the paladins were eager to help and acquire more allies for their coalition. Even after gaining control of a third of the Galra Empire after the battle of Naxzela, there was still a lot of fighting to be done. The war was definitely far from over. And of course once the planet had been newly liberated from Galra control there was a party to honor the paladins. The planet, called Velhax-Zarra was beautiful. There were two suns and two moons and the Velhaxians had been keen to allow the party to occur at what they referred to as Zarra-set. It was the moment of their planet’s rotation when both moons and both suns met at four corners which by Earth standards would have been North, South, East and West. But on Velhax-Zarra the effect was a deep pinkish purple hue in the sky and the foliage lit up with a fluorescent bluish light. It was to say the least, absolutely breath-taking. Pidge said the way everything lit up reminded her of the movie Avatar, and no one could disagree with her.

Keith wasn’t against having a party. Hell, if he lived in captivity and was finally free from a manic leader and slavery he would feel the need to let loose himself. No, he most definitely was not opposed to celebrating. Currently he was nursing a drink that could be considered his newest downfall if he wasn’t careful. Let it be known that Keith enjoyed a drink or two and back home on Earth his choice of poison was Tequila. This stuff, whatever it was, was ten times stronger and definitely went down ten times smoother than even the best tequila and Keith would know because he ingested more than his fair share.

Even during celebrations such as this, Keith was constantly on the alert. Right now, even with his outward relaxed appearance, his eyes were constantly scanning the perimeter, taking in every exit and possible hiding places for an ambush to occur. One could never be too cautious as they all had come to learn several times over, the hard way. He was leaning casually against what appeared to be a Greek column near the outer perimeter of the pavilion when his quiet observation was interrupted.

“Dude! How can you possibly drink that stuff? It’s like swallowing gasoline.”

Keith shifted a bit and without so much a touch of emotion he responded to the lanky blue paladin, “Drink gasoline much back home?”

Lance glared and just as he was about to respond Shiro walked up and stood between the two younger paladins, one arm slung around Keith’s shoulders and his other hand resting lightly on Lance’s shoulder. Even standing on opposite sides of Shiro, Keith could see how Lance tensed up just a bit when Shiro approached. “Lance, I’m surprised you’re not enjoying the drinks a bit more tonight.”

Lance wrinkled his nose in distaste, “That stuff tastes worse than Nunvil, Shiro.”

Keith’s face remained stoic, “Don’t let him lie to you. He was just complaining about how he would prefer to be back on Earth doing shots of gasoline instead.”

It wasn’t until Shiro turned to Lance in deep concern that Keith let a grin slip through. Shiro was currently discussing with Lance the harm that ingesting gasoline could do to the human digestive system. “Lance, I’m serious. You’re a teenager and your body is still growing. I know kids like to experiment, but this is not something to play around with.”

Lance was currently gaping at Shiro and Keith was unsure if it was because Lance just didn’t know how to respond, or if he was too caught off guard by the fact that Shiro actually believed something so ridiculous. Either way when Shiro placed both hands on Lance’s shoulders and begged him to talk to someone if he felt this was a problem did Keith let out a bark of laughter.

He couldn’t help it even when Shiro gave him the disapproving ‘dad glare’ as Pidge liked to call it. And he definitely couldn’t help it even when Lance reached over to flick his forehead.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “Really Keith?”

Keith shrugged, “It was funny.”

Lance apparently did not think it was funny because he took the opportunity to glare at Keith, “Yea, funny. I’ll let you go back to making jokes at my expense with your boyfriend.”

At that statement Keith sighed and leaned back against the column he had been leaning on once before.

Shiro gave Keith a somewhat sympathetic look, “You know, you could tell him the truth.”

“You know you could pull him to the side and tell him as well.”

Shiro frowned at Keith, “It’s not my place to interfere with whatever is going on between the two of you.”

Keith stepped forward and poked Shiro in the chest, “And that’s the kind of shit that has us in this predicament. There’s nothing going on between the two of us and there never will be because you let him go on believing whatever delusion he has in his head instead of confronting him and backing me up.” Keith waved his arm a bit wildly, “Whatever scenario he has in his head is about both of us, it does involve you whether you want it to or not. The fucker won’t listen to me and you won’t talk to him which makes it worse.”

Shiro glared at Keith, “Your vocabulary is getting vulgar. How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Apparently not enough.”

Shiro turned Keith to face him, “I think you need to have a one on one conversation with Lance. I don’t mean yelling and insulting each other; you should really sit down and hash things out between the two of you.”

“We’ve had this conversation before Shiro. It’s been said in front of everyone including the damn mice. For whatever reason, Lance has it in his stupid head that we’re dating and I don’t know why he won’t believe me when I say we aren’t.” Keith took that moment to slam back his drink. To hell with nursing, he was ready for a buzz. “If he’s too stupid to hear the truth then I’m done trying to convince him. Let him believe whatever the fuck he wants.”

Keith grabbed a drink that was being offered. He didn’t see the hurt look that passed over Lance’s face as Shiro affectionately ruffled Keith’s hair. What Lance didn’t know is that Keith and Shiro were practically brothers. Even if Keith did have those sorts of feelings for Shiro it was a moot point. Shiro was most definitely straight, and most definitely trying to be the utmost gentleman and not act on his feelings for a certain Altean princess, hoping to court said princess the proper way once this war was over.

Keith sighed and lifted his glass to take another sip only to realize his second drink was completely empty. He hadn’t realized he drank the second one down quite so fast but just as he was looking to put his empty glass down, he was being handed another drink. He nodded his thanks and headed just outside of the pavilion and sat off to the side on some steps. He was joined after a few minutes by Pidge and Hunk. Pidge sat next to Keith while Hunk stood nearby discussing the food.

“Have you guys tried these crepes? They are delicious. They remind me of crepes but not quite because I think they’re shaped more like those little donut things from New Orleans even though the taste is similar. I can’t remember what they’re called.”

Pidge and Keith both responded, “Beignets.”

Hunk lowered his plate and offered Pidge and Keith whatever food he had on there. Pidge opted for something that looked like kiwi and watermelon, and Keith grabbed whatever donut/crepe thing Hunk had been going on about. Hunk nodded his approval at Keith’s choice and Keith could admit it most definitely tasted similar to a beignet. It was definitely needed as he was starting to feel the effects of his third drink.

Pidge nudged him as he chewed on his pastry. “So what’s got you all moody?”

There was a loud laugh from somewhere nearby and the three paladins could hear Lance animatedly retelling today’s events. His story telling as usual was most definitely putting himself in the spotlight and no one corrected him anymore. It was just what Lance did and everyone let him have his moment.

Hunk leaned against a nearby wall, “I’m going out on a limb and guessing Lance is the reason for your mood.”

Pidge snatched something else from Hunk’s plate and Keith couldn’t help the smirk as she promptly spit out whatever she had tried. “That was exactly like I would imagine hairy moose balls would taste like.”

Both Hunk and Keith laughed. Keith was wiping tears from his face, “Pidge I didn’t know you’ve been fantasizing about moose balls.”

Hunk spit out whatever he was eating and almost choked from laughter. “Man, I don’t need to know what either of you have been fantasizing about but I have one more moose ball if either of you want it.”

Keith raised his hands, “I’ll pass.”

Once the laughter died down Pidge kicked at Keith’s foot, “You could try to talk to him again.”

Keith sighed. “You’ve seen how well that works out. For whatever reason he’s got it in his thick head that Shiro and I have some romantic relationship.” Keith downed the remainder of his third drink and when Pidge wasn’t looking he drank hers as well. “He’s such an idiot. He’s a loud, obnoxious, flirting, fucking moron, nothing short of a lanky bean pole with noodles for arms. I mean he’s probably telling that story right now just so he can get some alien to notice him. And he never listens to me. It pisses me off and I could just punch him in his fucking face.”

Neither Pidge nor Keith noticed the look of dread on Hunk’s face, nor did they notice when he walked off to follow Lance who had just heard Keith’s rant. Instead Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Now tell me how you really feel about the moron.”

Keith sighed and lay back on the ground and gripped his hair. “He’s so good at talking to people and he’s charismatic and charming and fuck it all if I don’t melt every time he smiles, even if it’s not at me. And I can’t even tell him how much I like him because I get fucking tongue tied because he thinks Shiro is my god damn boyfriend. Not to mention he’s just so gorgeous.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting an actual confession from you. It’s definitely been enlightening.”

Keith turned his head to the side and glared at Pidge. She only smirked at him then stood up and offered her hand. “Come on, let’s get back inside before Shiro sends out a search party for us.”

_Currently :_

And that was how Keith ended up leaning against a wall glaring at Lance, cursing him inwardly and drinking a fourth drink which was really not a good idea. Even with the support of the wall, Keith was having a hard time staying upright. His vision was blurry, but not so much that he couldn’t make out where Lance was at any given moment. It wasn’t until he spotted Lance laughing and leaning in to someone that Keith decided he had enough. He slammed back the rest of his drink and turned to head back to the castle and call it a night. Keith had only managed to make it down the steps of the pavilion and turned in several directions trying to determine where the castle was located. He should have been able to see it, he was almost positive it was located fairly close by when the celebrating started so why the hell couldn’t he find it now. He took a few stumbling steps and realized the ground was coming at him fast when he felt a pair of arms stop his fall.

“Shiro?”

There was small sigh, “Nope sorry. Your boyfriend is with Allura being an impeccable diplomat.”

Keith groaned at Lance’s voice, “Of fucking course.”

Keith didn’t notice Lance wince at his tone. He was totally unaware that Lance thought his irritation was because Shiro was still at the party. Little did he know that Keith’s inner turmoil was really because of Lance. Because of course it just had to be Lance to save Keith from face-planting on a foreign planet, it just had to be Lance who wrapped his arms around Keith, and it just had to be Lance shifting Keith so that he could lead him back to the castle without further incident. Keith could feel the warmth of Lance next to him and it just wasn’t fair. Lance, with his charm and his smile that was brighter than any sun in any galaxy, who could have any one he wanted was helping Keith to his room. What Lance didn’t know was he could have had Keith too if he wanted him, but Lance didn’t want him. Lance wasn’t his and god did it suck.

Keith ran a hand over his face, “I fucking hate you so much.”

_Three weeks later_ :

Another planet liberated and another fucking party. Keith was now officially over it. He was over having to avoid Lance at these stupid social functions. It had been awkward for a few days after Velhax-Zarra. And even now, weeks later it wasn’t much better. There was still tension, but it was different and Keith couldn’t figure out what had caused the shift. Instead of Lance flirting as much (oh he still flirted at anyone who paid him the least bit of attention) at the celebrations it seemed he sought out Keith. He stood closer to Keith than he used to, and there were the subtle touches; a hand brushing against his, a soft touch to the shoulder, an arm draped almost too casually over the back of whatever chair Keith was sitting in. And oh god those touches were driving Keith to insanity. It was bad enough in the daytime but when Keith was alone in his bed at night his imagination went wild and if Lance only knew how Keith really wanted him to touch him….And fuck if that wasn’t an even bigger problem when Keith had to face Lance after one of his nighttime fantasies the next day.

Keith wasn’t having any of it tonight. Lance hadn’t flirted once tonight, but he still captivated the room with his charm. He had made sure to sit as far away from Lance as possible for whatever feast had been prepared. But he didn’t realize how bad he miscalculated until he realized they would be sitting across from each other. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem but instead of wearing the normal paladin armor they were given formal wear native to the planet and fuck it all if Lance didn’t look absolutely handsome.

Keith was mentally banging his head on the table. He refused to look at Lance, refused to engage in conversation. And really Lance should take it as a compliment that Keith was ignoring him because if he spoke he would probably embarrass not only himself but everyone within hearing distance. Lance should also be thankful Keith didn’t allow the two of them within touching distance of each other because he was absolutely sure he would make a scene worthy of that Fifty Shades of whatever color had middle aged women across the world dropping their panties. And damn it if that wasn’t a mental image Keith wanted in his head just now.

And then it happened. There was some daughter of some wealthy family that just so happened to be sitting next to Lance and giggling at everything he said. Lance was ever the perfect gentlemen for once without the obnoxious flirting. But Keith could tell there was something between the pair. And of course it just got better. The parents’ of said daughter wanted to offer a marriage arrangement between her and Lance. Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and excused himself. He apologized to Allura, Shiro, and the rulers of the planet, claiming he wasn’t feeling well.

If Keith would have stayed sitting just a few more minutes he would have heard Lance politely decline the marriage offer. He would have heard Lance explain he was interested in someone else. But Keith didn’t stay. Instead he found himself in a large ballroom with tall ceilings and elaborate chandeliers. He was surrounded by couples dancing, arms draped around each other, swaying to soft music. And even if he knew deep down that Allura would never allow a paladin to become betrothed it still hurt. It hurt because he wanted Lance and damn it if he wasn’t jealous of everyone that held Lance’s attention.

He was pushing his way through the crowd and toward the exit when he felt a hand grab his arm. He didn’t turn around because he knew it was Lance. It was always Lance and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his emotions tonight.

When Keith didn’t turn, Lance tugged his arm and moved to stand in front of him, “You ok?”

Keith ran his hand over his face, “I’m just tired. I’m going back to the castle.”

Lance shifted from one foot to another, “Do you want some company?”

“No. I just want to be left alone. I’m getting a headache and I just want to lay down.”

Keith turned to pull away when he felt Lance tug at his arm, “I can go get Shiro….”

“Lance! Fuck just leave me alone. I don’t want Shiro, I don’t want company. I just want to go lie down and be left alone.”

Lance took a step back, his eyes wide in shock at Keith’s outburst, “I was just trying to help.” Keith jerked his arm from Lance’s grip, “I don’t need your help.” Lance took a step forward and poked at Keith’s chest, “What the hell is your problem? What did I ever do to you?”

Keith scoffed, “Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me right now? What haven’t you done to me? You never listen to me. You’re constantly accusing me of shit that isn’t even true and you have the audacity to ask what the fuck you’ve done to me?”

“Maybe I should get Shiro. You sound like you need to get laid.”

Lance turned to walk away but before he could take more than two steps Keith grabbed his arm and turned him around. “That’s the kind of shit I’m talking about right there Lance. How many times do I have to tell you Shiro is not my fucking boyfriend? Shiro has never been my boyfriend you idiot.” The two paladins were so caught up in their argument they didn’t notice the music stopped, or that there was a crowd watching in shock. Nor did they see Shiro and Allura running to reach them and drag them away from the festivities. Allura was holding Lance’s shoulders to lead him out the door and Shiro had an arm around Keith to lead him away as well. Lance pulled away from Allura just as Keith shrugged out of Shiro’s grip.

The pair was toe to toe, faces almost touching, Keith having to tilt his head just slightly to look up at Lance but he didn’t back down as Lance tried to push him. “Quit calling me an idiot. Why can’t you ever talk to me without some sort of insult? You’re always making fun of me, calling me names, criticizing everything I do. I have feelings you know.”

Keith pushed back at Lance. “You are an idiot, and a moron, and stupid. You’re all of those fucking things because you know nothing about me and you could. You could know whatever you wanted about me but you don’t listen. You and your stupid conclusions about me.” Keith pushed at Lance again ignoring the way Shiro tried to pull him out of the ballroom. “If you would just open your eyes and fucking see me, you would realize I have fucking feelings too Lance.”

Lance stumbled as Allura tried to pull him away from Keith but he pulled his arm away, “Well maybe I should just start calling you names then and see how you like it. Is that what you want you stupid mullet-headed pea-brained asshole? Does that feel better to have someone insult you?”

“At least if you’re insulting me then you’re paying attention to me!”

Lance took a step back and stared at Keith. There was something in his look that Keith couldn’t quite place but damn if those eyes, those deep ocean blue eyes weren’t going to be the death of him. He was going to drown and die in those eyes. He was momentarily pulled out of his thoughts when Lance spoke, his voice almost a whisper after the yelling they had both been doing. “What the hell is that supposed to mean Keith? What do you mean at least I’ll be paying attention to you?”

Keith felt his shoulders slump at the softness in Lance’s voice but he still couldn’t let go of the tension he felt. “You don’t pay attention to me. You flirt with every god damn person or alien or whoever and you’re constantly turned down. You don’t see me. I’m not dating Shiro, I’ve never dated Shiro. Fuck Lance I don’t even want to date Shiro. It’s you. It’s always been you, you stupid moron. I look at you and see how every person gravitates towards you and it sucks. You captivate every person with your charm. Sometimes I think it would be better if you were taken, because then I would know you were out of reach. But to know you’re single and you look at everyone but me that fucking hurts even worse. I don’t even think you realize just how gorgeous you are. Sometimes I get so hung up looking at you I can’t even speak. And then these past few weeks. What the hell Lance? The touches, your arm around my shoulder, why would you do that if you thought I was dating someone? I’m so confused and so pissed off. I’m furious that I feel this way about you and I god I fucking hate you sometimes.”

Lance took another step back, his eyes hardening at Keith’s words. “Here I was thinking you were actually being genuine but then you had to tell me how you really feel. Good to know you hate me.”

Keith stared as Lance walked away and yelled, “SERIOUSLY LANCE? Seriously? You’re just going to fucking walk away from me?”

This time Allura tried to pull Keith away, “Maybe you should let him cool off for a bit. We’ve caused enough of a scene tonight.”

Keith took a shuddering breath and gently moved Allura’s hand, “I’m sorry for tonight but I can’t let him….I have to…I just need him to know and if he still doesn’t….if he…I’ll let it go if this doesn’t work.”

Keith didn’t see the Allura and Shiro share a look of worry as he headed off. Keith ran and grabbed Lance just as he was midway through the ballroom. He spun him around and grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed together and there was a collective gasp throughout the room. Keith was kissing Lance with a desperate attempt to put all of his feelings into that one action. Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled back. “What the hell is wrong with you Keith? First you say you hate me then you kiss me like you’re some mad man. What the fuck?”

Keith was breathing hard as if he had been running for miles. His eyes were wide and he was shaking but he never let go of Lance’s shirt. “Would someone kiss you like that if they hated you? Because that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. If you would just….I’m right here Lance. Don’t you get it? I fucking like you. Probably more than like, but you…” Keith sighed and let go of Lance’s shirt. He ran a shaky hang through his hair. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have….It’s ok if you don’t feel the same. I just thought you should know.”

Keith turned to leave. He had only taken a few steps when he heard Lance call out to him, “Keith wait.”

Keith looked at Lance, afraid to get his hopes up but hoping none the less, “Did you mean it? When you said you liked me and that you weren’t dating Shiro, did you mean it? I mean you weren’t messing me around were you?”

Keith sighed, “No Lance I wasn’t messing you around. I meant it. All of it.”

Lance nodded. Keith waited a few minutes and was just about to leave when Lance spoke again, “So….um….Keith. I was wondering if I mean yea…are those space pants?”

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Lance reached back and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He took a deep breath and grinned at Keith. It was one of those heart stopping smiles that Lance flashed whenever he was flirting with someone and Keith’s breath caught in his throat. This only encouraged Lance and he winked and shot a pair of finger guns before slinging his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I was just wondering if those are space pants because that ass is out of this world!”

Keith sputtered and looked up at Lance. He didn’t have a chance to respond because Lance flashed him another one of those cocky grins, “Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?”

This time Keith let out a snort, “That was horrible. No wonder you keep getting rejected.”

Lance hummed, “Maybe so but I have it on good authority that there is one hot alien that won’t reject me tonight.”

Keith grinned, “Is that so?”

Lance nodded. “I have one more question for you.”

Keith looked at Lance, “What’s that?”

Lance pulled Keith so that they were facing each other. They were just as close as they had been when they were arguing but this time the atmosphere was much different. There was a softness in the way Lance was looking at Keith and damn it if he wasn’t drowning in those blue eyes all over again. Lance tilted his head down just a fraction, a hand coming up to rest on the side of Keith’s jaw, his thumb softly pulling at Keith’s bottom lip. His voice was barely a whisper, “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”

Keith grinned and leaned his head up just a fraction and one of his hands found Lance’s neck. His fingers found the soft hair at the nape of his neck and he closed his eyes just as Lance’s lips met his. This time the kiss was gentle. There was no desperate clash of lips or teeth hitting teeth. It was slow and perfect. And Lance tilted his head to the side and let their mouths slide together even more perfect and Keith let out a moan as Lance’s hand found its way to Keith’s hair. The feeling was sending shivers down his spine and if they didn’t stop Keith would definitely make a scene.

Thankfully Lance pulled back and leaned his forehead against Keith’s. He waggled his eyebrows at Keith, “Since you’re red, and I’m blue, do you wanna make purple?”

Keith laughed, “Why do I even like you?”

Lance grinned, “Rumor has it I’m gorgeous or something like that.”

Keith smiled back, “Yea, something like that.”

_Four and a half years later_ :

The war was over. There was no more Zarkon, no more Lotor. The 10,000 years of Galra reign was over. It had been a full three months before the paladins were able to go back to Earth once the war was finished. But they were here now. Keith was standing face to face with Lance and even after all this time Keith had trouble forming a complete sentence when Lance was smiling at him. It was why instead of trying to come up with his own words he was repeating generic lines that everyone on Earth had probably heard a million times. But fuck if he cared because today was perfect. And fuck if he wasn’t lost in those damn blue eyes again. But today those eyes were the exact same color as the ocean behind them and Lance’s smile put the sun to shame. His face lit up with every word Keith spoke, his eyes shone with happiness, and perhaps they were a bit teary but Keith wasn’t going to judge. His eyes were pretty damn teary as well.

Hunk was just off to the side behind Lance. Shiro was just off to the side behind Keith. There were chairs and chairs of loved ones with the same color eyes and the same nose, and the same caramel sun kissed skin as Lance. There were chairs for Pidge and her family, all of Hunk’s family, even Allura and Coran. Keith had foregone shoes for the day. He didn’t really care what anyone said about his pants being rolled up and his bare feet digging in the sand. He had laughed when he saw Lance had his pants rolled up and bare feet as well. Shiro could only shake his head claiming they had both been raised better than that, but Shiro’s feet were bare as well so Keith didn’t take his admonishments to heart. And besides, it was his day, well his and Lance’s.

The sun was just starting to set and there was a breeze that ruffled Keith’s hair. His face felt a bit stiff from the salt in the air but he didn’t care. Today was perfect. Today Keith was marrying his best friend, the one person who knew everything about him, who saw the good and the bad and loved him anyway. He told Lance things about his childhood that he hadn’t even told Shiro. Lance was truly the one person he could tell anything, the one person he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the one person that he wanted to start a family with, to travel the universe with. He had done almost all of those things with Lance already and even if the rest of those plans never happened he would be okay as long as Lance was with him.

Hours later Keith watched as Lance was pulled in the middle of a group of cousins, brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles. He watched as Lance laughed and hugged his family, dancing without a care in the world. He watched as the song changed and Lance caught his mother’s eyes. He held out his hand to her and pulled her onto the dance floor. Keith smiled as he watched his husband, and fuck if that wasn’t the best word ever, he watched as his husband dance with his mom. Keith smiled as Lance’s mom or Rosa as she insisted Keith call her, place both of her hands on either side of Lance’s face. She gently pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. Even as the pair continued to sway Keith couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful his husband was.

They were outside still near the beach, the salty breeze just cool enough to keep the Cuban heat at bay. There were soft lights strung around and above the dance floor and just as every time before, Lance was a magnet that everyone was drawn to. He shone the brightest, laughed the loudest, and smiled the biggest. The song changed again and Lance was dragged away by a group of kids anywhere from the ages of seven to twelve. He was in the middle of the kids dancing just as wildly as they were when at some point in the middle of dancing he turned and caught Keith’s eyes and smiled. Keith felt his breath hitch at that smile and all he could do was just stare open mouthed at his husband.

When the song ended Lance made his way through the crowds to Keith. Keith must have still had his mouth open because Lance nudged him, “You okay?”

Keith closed his mouth and nodded, “Yea.”

Keith must not have been too convincing because Lance tilted his head just a bit to get a closer look at Keith, “You sure? You look a little flushed.”

Keith nodded. The pair stood side by side watching everyone else, Lance catching his breath and not in any rush to head back into the wild dancing, and Keith was content to stand next to his husband. The band announced the last song of the night and Keith looked at Lance and held out his hand. Lance didn’t have to ask he just knew. He grabbed Keith’s hand and let him lead him to the dance floor. They held each other as the song played softly. Keith hummed as Lance sang a few of the words, “Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”

Lance pushed Keith’s bangs out of his face, “You sure you’re ok?”

Keith nodded, “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Keith shrugged unable to put into words just what he was feeling.

Lance grinned, “Is it something dirty?”

Keith blushed furiously, “No!”

Lance laughed, “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Yea,” Keith whispered, “I know.”

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips, “What’s got you so tongue tied tonight?”

Keith looked down for a bit then looked back at Lance, “Same as usual.”

Lance cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

Keith sighed, “It’s like I said, the same as usual. I look at you and I can’t speak. The moment you turn those blue eyes on me I just lose my train of thought and nothing makes sense anymore and I can’t even think straight much less tell you how I feel.”

“Hey,” Lance put a finger under Keith’s chin forcing him to look in his eyes. “You know you can tell me anything. I don’t care if it comes out a jumbled mess or whatever. This is me, we’ve been together long enough that you shouldn’t get so nervous talking to me.”

Keith bit his bottom lip, “It’s not nerves I just literally can’t speak sometimes.”

Lance brushed Keith’s bangs from his forehead, “Why is that?”

Keith smiled, a shy smile that was as bright as the moon reflecting off the ocean in the background. “Because, you’re so gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](http://jenni1229.tumblr.com/)


End file.
